1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food compositions, including edible spreads, and to their preparation.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
In commercially available full fat edible spreads, the fats are provided as part of water in oil emulsions, with the fat representing the oil phase. The low fat and nonfat spreads, however, are generally blends of fats and aqueous gelatin phases.
In full fat spreads, which typically contain 80% or more fat, water is a minor component, and, accordingly, water release in foods is not a problem. However, in the effort to reduce the fat content of edible spreads, a point is ultimately reached at which there is no longer sufficient fat to maintain a stable water in oil emulsion under varying use conditions.
Accordingly, in the commercially available low fat and nonfat spreads, gelatin is substituted for the fat, to hold the water in place, to improve the body of the spreads, and to provide the desired melting characteristics. It has been common practice to use gelatin that melts slightly below body temperature, i.e., less than 100.degree. F., as this was thought to impart desired melting characteristics to the spreads.
However, melting characteristics of gelatin based spreads can result in undesirable properties. Two such properties are water release and phase separation.
As to the first property, at the melting point of the gelatin a low viscosity aqueous solution is formed and will accordingly flow into a hot food item to which the spread is applied. Hot food items such as baked potatoes and toast effect such a result; where the food absorbs water, a water soaked product ensues--e.g., soggy toast, which is universally considered unpalatable.
Regarding the second property, melting of the gelatin can also cause phase separation of the spread. The result is aesthetically unpleasant, with solid white deposits appearing on food to which the spread is applied.
These undesirable properties of low fat and nonfat spreads are noted, for example, in the articles "Butter spreading up Customers for Margarine", Wall Street Journal, Jun. 6, 1994, and "What to Spread on Bread", Consumer Reports, May, 1994, pp. 304-308.
Therefore, the need arises to provide a composition--especially a food composition, and most particularly an edible spread--which overcomes the above noted disadvantages, and is characterized by the requisite functional and aesthetic properties at refrigerated and room temperatures, as well as at elevated temperatures. In this regard, there is particularly a need for such a composition which remains stable even when in contact with hot food items.
As a further matter, it has generally been thought that the softening point of the spread as an whole must be at least slightly below body temperature, in order for the spread to be suitable for its intended function. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,187 discloses an edible spread which incorporates a gelatin gel having a melting point of less than 98.6.degree. F., because melting of the gel in the mouth will cause the product as perceived in the mouth to become thinner.
However, there have now been provided edible spreads which--in contrast to those of the prior art--do not soften at a point below body temperature, but rather have softening points of about 115.degree. F. or higher.